


The New Guys

by Adagal



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Not much of a plot, Party, other sega characters are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: It's around the time Project Diva is just about to release, and Miku and her friends are invited to a party with other SEGA characters to congratulate them on their new game.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The New Guys

**Author's Note:**

> cookies for those who catch some of the mentioned characters!

"We're here, everyone," said Meiko as the car pulled up to a large building. Well, it looked more like a skyscraper actually, with how high it rose into the sky of the city. It was enough to turn Miku's stomach into knots.

Quickly, everyone piled out of the car and stood in front of the entrance. It was the launch of Project Diva, and a bunch of other SEGA characters were nice enough to throw them a party to celebrate. It was incredibly kind, but there were so many other people there, especially ones that Miku wouldn't know. What would she say? What would she even do?

"Hey, you joining us, Miku?" Rin asked, leaning partially against the rotating doors. Miku shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts, and went to join her friends.

Miku's situation didn't help her stomach regarding the long elevator ride they took to the floor that the party was being held on. She stared intently as the floor numbers went up, up... oh how she wanted it to end. Then they finally arrived at floor 20. The elevator doors opened to everyone gathered around a cake, with a banner hanging above saying, "CONGRATULATIONS!" A blue hedgehog dashed up to the gang and gestured for them to enter the room.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted. "I'm Sonic, thanks for making it!"

"To our own party? You guys set this up for us, of course we were coming!" Luka laughed. Sonic chuckled as well.

"You are right on that. We all wanted to congratulate you guys on Project Diva though, and just welcome you to the family! Even if you are primarily from Crypton..."

"Well it's still a lovely gesture. Thank you so much," Meiko said.

"We were thinking of cutting the cake now! You guys wanna do the honors?" an orange fox asked. His two tails spun around in excitement, so fast he raised himself up in the air. Everyone laughed a little.

"Sure! Let's do it!" Luka cheered. "Miku, you're the main star. You wanna do it?"

Miku, who was still off in her own world of fear and doubt, looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her. Did she even want to cut the cake? Just her? This was for everyone, after all. She wanted to ask Luka or even Kaito if they wanted to instead, but to her own surprise, she simply nodded. Luka grinned and walked her up to the banquet table.

The cake had white frosting on it, and said "Congrats on" in small blue lettering, with an image of the Project Diva logo below the icing text. Sonic handed her the knife.

With one swift motion, Miku poised the knife up and sliced into the cake, revealing the inside to be double layered with blue and pink. She grinned at how cute it was, that whoever baked this and decorated it took the time to do this for them. Everyone around her cheered.

"Let's dig in!" Len yelled.

* * *

While everyone else sat at tables with other mascots chatting and eating their slices of cake, Miku stood off in a corner with her plate and fork, taking small bites. She was glad everyone else was enjoying themselves. Luka and Meiko chatted with a pink hedgehog named Amy about their favorite dress styles, while Len and Rin danced around a black and red hedgehog known as Shadow, who simply stared ahead frowning. Kaito chatted with the fox from earlier, Tails, about ice cream flavors.

In her peripheral vision, Miku could see an odd looking person in purple jester's clothing floating up to where she stood, most definitely to chat with her.

"Hello there. Miku right? Welcome to the family. I'm NiGHTS," they introduced. They spoke in a slight British accent. Miku shifted her cake to shake the person's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Miku said softly.

"You enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just kinda nervous about Project Diva. What if it fails?"

"Miku, you have fans, as well as fans of your friends, the world over. People are going to love your game."

"I know that, but still. I just don't wanna let them down. I'm featured in most of the songs after all."

"That's understandable. But your songs don't make the game entirely. I'm sure the others understand that."

NiGHTS and Miku continued to watch the rest of the party happen. Meiko and Kaito now chatted with a young newscaster with pink hair tied up into pigtails about whatever, while Luka talked with a collection of kids, who donned chicken outfits. Rin and Len now danced around with Tails, singing off key at the top of their lungs. Miku smiled, she was glad everyone was having fun.

"I shouldn't let my worries get the better of me. Not now at least," she spoke out loud. "I'll go try and talk to someone. Thank you, NiGHTS."

"Not a problem, Miku! Perhaps we shall meet again!" NiGHTS sang before flying off.

Miku glanced around the room. Who could she chat with now? Who did she feel like she knew well enough to even stand near, aside from her own friends? She saw Sonic sitting cross legged on a wooden chair next to a small drinks table. Perhaps she could talk to him for a little bit.

"Hey Miku!" Sonic greeted as he saw the girl walk up to him. "How're you liking the party?"

"Wonderful, thank you. The cake was good too. Compliments to the baker," Miku responded.

"Ah, that'd be Amy." Sonic pointed to the pink hedgehog in the distance. "She bakes such good stuff, I'm sure she'll love to know her cake was a hit with you guys!"

"Thank you." Miku slid down the wall until her butt touched her raised heels. She rested her arms on her knees as she stared out into space.

"Hey Sonic?" she asked, "You've been scared of failure before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, why?" Sonic answered.

"Oh, no reason. I've just been feeling a little out of it lately," Miku sighed, resting her head lower into her arms so that her mouth was covered.

Sonic tapped his foot on the ground, staring at the depressed Vocaloid. He made a small noise before saying, "Well, if you wanna chat, I'm happy to chat about whatever ya want."

Miku looked up at him. Sonic could see what seemed like hope in her eyes now. He tried to accentuate the point by smiling at her. Miku smiled back.

"Thanks, Sonic. I don't really have much to talk about, but uh..."

Nevertheless, the two proceeded to start from small talk to more deep and hilarious conversations. They went back and forth about things that they saw as they were arriving to the building for the party, things that happened to them, whether for the worse or better, and their fans who made the nicest artwork and flattering cosplays of them.

"I mean, I've seen a lot of your games, and I've always really liked them, but then I see what a bunch of people say, and I wonder if I'm in the wrong for liking what other people don't like," Miku said.

"I mean, you always have those fans who criticize everything you do, no matter what. Sometimes you even agree with it, and don't get me wrong, I know when even one of my games is trashy; but then there's always the ones who just bring you down, make you feel lesser. Trust me, I know that better than anyone," Sonic explained. "But in the end, you just look ahead and smile. They can talk trash, but in the end, it's you who dictates the stuff you choose to do, and how you continue to work to change the world, and those who you know will be there for you no matter what."

Miku slumped her legs down, her gaze going from the corner of the room to her lap. Her eyes seemed downcast, but she was grinning widely.

"You ok, Miku?" Sonic asked. Miku responded by laughing, at first quietly, then a full on hyena like laugh. Tears fell from her eyes like raindrops.

"Thanks, Sonic. I think I needed that," she said.

Sonic grinned, reaching an arm out to help lift Miku up. "Anything for the new kid in town." Miku took his offer and grabbed his hand, standing up.

"Actually, I have something for you. This is good a time as any, anyway," Sonic said, reaching in a bag next to his chair to pull something out. It was a big, lumpy present, wrapped in light blue tissue paper, and wrapped with a gold ribbon. He placed it in Miku's hands. Miku oohed at it before tearing at the paper, revealing a hoodie in the likeness of the blue hedgehog.

"Oh, this is super cute! I love it," Miku giggled, hugging the hoodie, noting how surprisingly soft it was.

"I'm glad. You don't have to wear it now, but I thought I should get you something as a homewarming gift, if that makes any sense," the hedgehog said. Miku threw the hoodie over her shoulder, knelt down, and gave Sonic a big hug.

"Thank you so much," she said. Sonic returned the hug.

"Happy to help, Miku."


End file.
